This invention relates to a method for laundering pairs of socks, in particular a method for keeping pairs of socks together and allowing the laundered pairs of socks to be easily visually segregated by group or type after laundering.
Matching up socks after doing a load of wash is a rather tedious job. Various solutions have been proposed in response to this problem. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853 to Boxer et al. shows socks releasably secured to one another using hook and loop fasteners secured to the tops of each of the socks. Another method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,348 to Klotz et al. by which a band, having hook and loop fasteners, is used to secure the socks to one another.
One of the problems with these prior art methods is that although the socks have been joined, they still must be separated as to identity. That is, often a load of wash has socks from a number of different individuals so it still must be determined which socks belong to which person. This can often be a difficult task.